Eine zweite Chance
by Quinn1989
Summary: Wer sagt das Dämonen nicht auch vom Christkind ein Geschenk erhalten. Sebastian, der alles zu verloren haben schien, erfährt wie weit die Liebe Gottes warhaft reicht.


Eine zweite Chance. Kapitel 1

Am Ende war alles ganz schnell gegangen.

Eben noch hatten der 15 Jahre alte Ciel und Sebastian in der Londoner Innenstadt nach Hinweisen auf den neuesten Fall gesucht als ein Schuss aus dem Nebengebäude gekommen war.

Noch bevor Sebastian die Chance hatte war Ciel tötlich getroffen zu Boden gesunken.  
All seine Macht und all sein Wissen hatten Sebastian nicht helfen können und Ciekl war in seinen Armen gestorben.

Nun saß Sebastian in der sich rasch ausbreitenden Blutlache, tot für die Welt und ihr harsches Klima um in herum.  
Noch immer geisterten die letzten blutbesudelten Worte des jungen Earls in seinen Kopf.

„_Ich betrachte den Vertrag als erfüllt."_

Ciels letzte Worte waren nichts anderes als die Genehmigung an Sebastian, Ciel's Seele zu verschlingen, auch wenn die Gegenleistung nicht erbracht worden war.

Während er so dassaß viel ihm ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch auf das Ciels Duft verströmte.  
Schon oft hatte der Dämonj das Buch gesehen, jedoch nie einen Blick hinein werfen können.  
ein einziges Mal hatte er seinen Herrn danach gefragt dieser jedoch hatte ihm geantwortet er dürfe erst nach Ciels Tod hineinblicken.

Ciel Phantomhive's Tage und Notizbuch.

Der Drang es zu lesen war stark und ohne einen Meister wie Ciel an den er sich binden konnte war Sebastian schon bald den Bedürfniss seines alten schwarzen Herzens erlegen.

Fast zärtlich öffnete er das Tagebuch, atmete erneut den zarten Duft von Ciel's Seele ein, der noch immer in den Seiten hinterblieben war.

Wärend die großen Glocken zu läuten begannen und im Hintergrund die Chore zu den weihnachtlichen Segensliedern an den Herrn anstimmten begann Sebastian die inzwischen blutbesudelten und fast nicht mehr lesbaren Zeilen zu entziffern.

Er machte sich inzwischen keine Gedanken mehr darum ob ihn jemand sehen konnte.  
Diese Phase hatte er ebenso abgelegt wie die der Ignoranz seiner eigenen Gefühle.

Er liebte Ciel.  
Wie, wann und warum dies geschehen war wusste er nicht aber er wusste dass dem so war.  
Es war eine Tatsache und er akzeptierte es.

Und litt daher.  
In all den Jahren seiner Existenz hatte er nie eine Seele wie die des jungen Phantomhives erlebt, so rein und zart trotz all den Schmerz und dem Leid das sie zu ersticken drohte.  
Nur kurz hatte er seine Lippen an die Seele Ciels gelegt, bevor er sich besonnen hatte.  
Es war nur ein Hauch gewesen, nur ein kurzer Geschmack bevor er diese so willig angebotene Seele ziehen lies, aber nie wollte er das schiere Empfinden beschmutzen, das diese willig dargebotene Seele ausgelöst hatte.

„Eine wahrhaft reine Seele." Erklang eine sanfte Stimme.  
Von einem Moment zum anderen war es hell.

Sebastian sah auf.

Ein schlanker Junge der nicht älter als zehn sein konnte stand vor ihm.  
Goldenes lockiges Haar fiel ihm in Wellen bis zu den nackten Füßen und zwei grüne Augen blickten ihn voller Wärme und Liebe an.  
Aus jeder Pore des Kindes drang Licht welches sich Wellenartig über die nun erstarrte Welt ausbreitete.

Sebastian war sprachlos.  
Natürlich kannte er jenes Wesen das ihm da so unvermutet gegenübergetreten war.  
Doch hatte er nicht gerechnet es je wiederzusehen, nicht mehr seit er damals der Rebellion seines Erzeugers gefolgt war.

„was..." begann er aber das Wesen hob seine Hand noch bevor er beginnen konnte.  
Leicht begannen die Konturen des menschlichen Äußeren zu verschwimmen als sich die Erscheinung auf ihn zu bewegte.  
Dann erklang die Stimme.

Wie unzählige Stimmen vereint war es Frau und Mann Alt und Jung, Hart und weich.  
Voller Wärme und Hingabe, Liebe und Glück ertöhnte sie mitten in Sebastians längst verotteten Herzen und doch gleichzeitig von überall zugleich.

„Schweig, mein Kind."

Und Sebastian tat es.

„Gut. Und nun … bete."

Und Sebastian, verzeifelt wie er war, tat auch dies.

Im Licht jener Wesenheit badend tat der Dämon das eine was kein Gefallener je getan hatte.  
Er betete.

„Bitte." War alles was er sagte, doch mehr brachte es auch nicht.  
Denn was er selbst nicht verstand,… ER verstand es.

Das Kind lächelte.

Und die Welt erstrahlte im reinsten Licht das Sebastian je gesehen oder gespürt hatte.

Und inmitten all dieses Lichtes das ihn doch schaden sollte und es doch nicht tat hörte Sebastian Worte die er in dieser Intensität nur ein einziges Mal gehört hatte.

„Es gibt keinen Gott." Erklang die Stimme seines geliebten Meisters.

Und Sebastian war wieder in der Nacht seiner ersten Begegnung mit Ciel.


End file.
